Let The Music Be Your Guide
by allyaustin
Summary: Ross teaches Laura to play guitar. One shot. Advanced Raura without plot.


**I own nothing but the story. Figment of imagination. (Not really. Since this sorta actually happened.) It's going to be slightly OOC. Dedicated to the lovely Denise. No necessary plot involved.**

"Where is he?" Laura grunted in annoyance at Ross' inconvience to punctuality.

She paced reptitively across her dressing room, mentally thinking of words to call the blonde for his late absence.

Suddenly a knock at the door jumped her out her thoughts and she jolted towards the door.

Laura stopped midway towards it and crossed her arms. ""Let me guess. Something came up. You're sorry and you brought gogurt?" She said through the wooden material.

His laugh echoed through. "Yes and yes. Minus the gogurt part."

Laura sighed in exasperation before simply jerking the door open. "You could have at least gotten the gogurt."

"Well, I was kind of in a run to get here, you know?" He contorted a smile at her obvious angriness.

She rolled her eyes before taking the guitar out of his hands. "Being punctual is key."

Ross stuck his tongue out at her in a playful manner.

Laura chuckled softly before taking her seat on the beanie chair beside her piano. "Shall we get started?"

Ross sat down at the couch a slightly a few inches above her. "C'mere." He patted the spot next to him.

She sighed and slowly rose herself from her previous seat before departing herself next to him.

Ross reached over for the guitar and positioned it in her hands; making sure to be as delicate as possible.

"Do you remember what I showed you last time?"

Laura grabbed the guitar pick out of her jacket pocket and began but paused. "I'd be lying if I told you yes. It's been a while."

Ross deadpanned. "You are so horrible at remembering the simplest things."

"Hey, you're the guitar expert not me." She nudged him in the side with her elbow causing a giggle to fall from his lips.

He moved over and rose his fingers to the chords. "This is A." He let his fingers roam down to the string of the spoken.

"Mhm," Laura nodded and carefully placed her finger on the string.

"G, and C," He pointed to next and she repeated her previous pattern.

"Do you think you have it now?" He retorted, glancing back up at Laura.

Laura looked up and squinted her eyes. "Just…to be on the safe side, could you possibly play with me?" She suggested, her eyes pleading.

"I know it's stupid but I just want to make sure I have every-"

"Laur," Ross laughed half heartedly. "It's no big deal. Of course." He gave her a small smile.

Ross hovered over her slowly, his left arm lining up merely against hers. As if instinctively, he cornered her body.

His large hand cautiously took her petite fingers one by one and primmed them against the strings of the instrument. "Just close your eyes and let the sound take over you mind."  
Laura nodded almost suddenly and focused soley on his fingers as they lay above hers and he slowly helped her strum rhythmatically on the guitar.

The captivating sound filled the room at a pace as she let him guide her fingers down the strings.

"There you go." He said softly, a grin unconcealing on his face at the brunette beneath him.

Laura fluttered her eyelashes open and released the tension from her shoulders. "Okay. So maybe you are good for one thing." She looked back at him.

"Or maybe because I know what I'm doing."

Laura snorted. "Don't believe everything you tell yourself."

Ross held his hand in playful 'offence.' "Hurtful, Marano."

"Just stating facts." She replied quite wickedly and pulled the guitar string from over her head.

"That's it." He said suddenly and stood up out of his seat.

Laura stifled back into a fit of laughter. "Wha-" She stuttered out but contained herself.

Ross carefully lifted her off her feet; face down over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Laura exclaimed, trying to hold back her screeches but failing miserably.

"Apologize." Ross said, moving out of the room and into the hall.

"Never." Laura began to kick her feet and squirm purposely trying to knee him in the face.

"What's that?" He asked sarcastically. "Go faster, you say?" He began to pick up his pace with the brunette still hanging from his shoulder.

"What, Ross. No!" Laura squealed, she began to laugh uncontrollably once more. "T-this…isn't funny!" She claimed but knew infact it was a lie.

He began to spin her around a little and pull her down around the front part of his body.

Laura took that as her chance to kick him in the torso just enough to knock him down. "Payback."

Ross bent down to catch his breath for a few moments.

Laura soon noticed and worriness flushed over her face. "You okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She placed a hand to his side and at that exact second Ross popped up and grabbed her body.

"No!" She squirmed free of his grasp and darted off in the other direction with him following behind her.

Laura's giggles exploded throughout the entire building breaking the silence. "I'm sorry, okay!"

"Too late for that!" He yelled out, still only yards away from her.

She stopped in the hallway and held her chest to stop her pants. "Ok-Okay! You win." She held her hands up in pure defeat.

Ross peered from the corner, laughing along with her. "I did?" He smirked victoriously

Laura rolled her eyes at his cockiness and still held her hands up in defense. "Am I forgiven?"

"Nope. Not that easy." He took a step closer to her.

Laura smiled and dropped her hands. "What do I have to comply with in order for us to be even."

"I think you know." He took a step closer to her and released his hands from his side to her small waist.

"Not really." Laura arched her eyebrow.

"Do I need to remind you?" He asked as his lips cornered into a smile.

"Maybe…"

Ross snorted and leaned down slowly as he gently placed his lips against hers.

"You're forgiven." He said against her lips and she punched him in the arm and smiled as well.

"Ouch." He said softly.


End file.
